


It Was Barton's Idea

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas Decorations, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: With Clint’s assistance, the reader breaks into Maria’s house to put up festive decorations but gets caught in the act.LOMB2020 - Free Square
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Maria Hill/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Kudos: 35





	It Was Barton's Idea

A hand tightened around your arm and veered you off from the main path. You followed direction willingly but your instincts kicked in automatically; you scanned the empty car park for any signs of backup (despite knowing there would be none), identified both the nearest and best escape routes and slipped your hand beneath your jacket, fingers tight around the small taser you kept on you at all times.

In the safety of the shadows, away from prying eyes and hidden ears, you shrugged off Clint’s grip and wrung your hands together. Evenings were getting chilly now, the biting kind of cold that left your fingers tingling in pain if you kept them out in the open for too long. Noticing your discomfort, Clint pulled off his gloves and handed them over.

“Thank you. Maybe next time we can have an off the records chat in the loos like normal spies.”

“Hill is already suspicious without us both disappearing into the bathroom together. Are you all set for tonight?”

You nodded. Even though you were the only two around, you lowered your voice and muttered conspiratorially, “Supplies are all packed. While she was in the shower this morning I made sure that the window was unlocked so I can get in through the side. Mr. Delaware from next door said he would leave the ladder in the garden for me – I told him I was going to clear the gutters – and I know the code to disable the security.”

“This would all be a lot easier if you had a key.” Clint groaned and rubbed the spot you had just thumped. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Maria and I are definitely not at the key stage of our relationship and you know it.”

Clint leaned back against a large concrete pillar, arms folded across his chest. If it was an attempt to look profound, it failed spectacularly. What you really suspected was that it gave him a reason to shove his hands under his armpits, too much of a soft heart to ask for his gloves back now that his own fingers were turning blue. “I just meant that you could walk through the door like a normal person.”

“Oh.”

“Never make things more complicated than they need to be, Agent. Always best to limit the number of things that can go wrong.”

“So that’s why you never have a plan?”

He grinned. “No plan means nothing to go wrong.”

“How does Nat put up with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m delightful. Anyway. On the other thing… You and Hill have been banging for almost two years and you spend, what, three nights a week together now? Are you sure it isn’t time to think about getting a key?”

You shook your head, unable to form any better response. It was… complicated. From the beginning you and Maria had been clear on what this _relationship_ was. You didn’t do dates and you were always gone before breakfast. And you never complained because why would you? The sex was fantastic and you didn’t need any more from her. It was clean and casual and suited you both.

But over the past few months, something had shifted. Maria invited you to join her in her office for lunch and you sat and talked for the entire time. She drove you home and on the nights you spent at hers she brought you breakfast (coffee) in bed the next morning. In meetings her fingers lingered when she handed you your briefing and you caught her staring at you instead of listening to agents debriefing practically every day.

That was, in part, why you were doing this for her. You knew Maria enjoyed the holidays but her work load was crazy heavy at the moment and she barely spent ten minutes at home before falling into bed to sleep. As you were growing closer, and in light of all the sweet things she had done for you these past weeks, you wanted to repay that.

Of course, a normal person might have just bought her wine or chocolate but Clint had convinced you to go for something a little more dramatic. You just hoped that it wouldn’t end in disaster.

Turning your attention back to Clint, you sighed, “I just don’t know, Hawkeye. Keys make it serious and I don’t think we’re ready for that.”

He hummed, unconvinced. “I suppose you know better than me. Anyway, you’d better get going. Only so long I can keep Hill in her office.”

“How exactly are you gonna do that?”

“Ye of little faith, Agent.” You raised your eyebrow and he caved almost instantly. “Well, if you must know, I’m gonna lock the door and barricade her in the office.”

When you realised he wasn’t joking, you decided that you’d best get a move on. A locked door wouldn’t keep Maria at bay for long and you needed all the time you could get for this to make the biggest impact. You squeezed Clint’s arm and smiled gratefully. “Thanks for all your help, Clint. See you tomorrow.”

“If you survive tonight.”

You shot him a final look before jogging through the car park to the taxi rank, where a bored looking driver was awaiting your return. You tipped the driver generously after he helped you unload all of your supplies then crept around to the back of the house. As promised, Mr Delaware had left the ladder for you and you silently thanked the man for playing his part in your plan perfectly.

Fingers stiff as you climbed to the top, you breathed a sigh of relief at finding the window still unlocked. You pushed it up, muscles screaming out in the cold, then tumbled inside to disable the security alarm. In the clear, you scuttled back down to collect your supplies and slowly but surely hauled the boxes up into her room. By the third trip you found yourself desperately annoyed that Maria was so security conscious that she’d had bars put on the ground floor; this would have been so much easier if you could have climbed in through the kitchen window.

Still, ten minutes later, everything was inside and you began to set the plan into motion. Only, as you opened the first box you heard movement downstairs. You froze, hoping that it was just your imagination, but then a hallway light came on and before you had time to even consider hiding Maria was suddenly in the doorway, gun in hand.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” you grumbled. “I thought you were still at the Hub.”

“Full site evacuation. Some idiot raised the bomb alarm so the whole building is shut for the night as they check for explosives.”

You were going to kill Clint.

Setting her pistol on the side, Maria asked once again, “Seriously, why are you here? And what’s with all the boxes?”

Perched on the edge of her bed, you kicked the lightest box over to her and sighed. No point lying now that you’d been caught. “They’re decorations. Clint was meant to keep you distracted at the Hub so I had time to decorate your place. I know you’re busy and I wanted to make you smile.”

Maria held a shining bauble in her hand, the intricately carved glass one of your prized possessions. Not that you’d ever tell her that, but you got the feeling she knew as her expression softened. It then became flooded with amusement. “So you decided to break into my house?”

“It was Barton’s idea.”

She joined you on the edge of the bed, close enough that your thighs touched. Maria slid an arm around your waist and pulled you into a tight embrace which, too shocked to do anything else, you melted into. Planting a light kiss on your forehead, Maria said, “I appreciate the thought. Maybe next time just use the front door, yeah?”

“No key.” The words slipped out before you could stop them. You closed your eyes and buried your head in the crook of her neck, praying that she hadn’t been able to decipher the mumble. The whole point of doing this was to avoid that conversation and there you were bringing it up.

Loss filled your body as Maria disentangled herself from your arms but when you opened your eyes she was knelt between your legs. She lifted her hand, opened her palm and wordless offered you a key to her front door.

Gingerly, you took it and frowned. This wasn’t her key. It was new, recently cut. It still had that weird smell of the chemicals from the SHIELD’s labs. She smiled, lip trembling nervously. “It was meant to be your Christmas present but… Well. Now seems as good a time as any.”

You kissed her then, sweet and passionate, and laughed as she pushed you onto your back and lay atop of your body, teasing at the zip on your jacket. Lost to her touch, you forgot all about the decorations until the next morning when you danced around her house to truly terrible music and turned the entire place into a tacky winter wonderland together. It wasn’t what you’d planned but it was so much better.


End file.
